A Thief and a Prince's Love
by mipandayew
Summary: An aveyond fan fic. Mel and Edward are engaged but what if the queen mistook another girl to be Edward's fiancee? What will Mel do?


A Thief and a Prince's Love

Mel felt her heartbeat quicken as they stopped in front of the palace's doors. She swallowed deeply. _This is it. Edward is going to introduce me as his fiancée in front of his parents, the king and queen. _At this she felt her palms go moist. She looked to Edward who was beside her. He gave her a smile and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Mel nodded slowly. _I-I'm not sure it will… _Edward let out a deep breath before pushing the doors to the palace open. Mel felt her feet stiffen.

"Go on!" A soft voice behind her said and she felt a push. Mel stumbled clumsily after Edward as they walked through the palace before appearing in front of a huge room.

"E-Edward, I can't do this!" Mel hissed as she pulled her hand back.

"Mel, we've talked about this! Why are you-?"

"Edward, is that you darling?" A sweet high voice rang out in the throne room. Edward rolled his eyes as he turned his head back around.

"Yes mother! I'm coming!" Edward shouted back before turning back to Mel. "Come on!" He mouthed as he walked towards the throne.

"Mel, go on! Don't make a bad impression on your future parents!" Stella said from behind Mel.

"Stella, go in front of me!" Mel said as she quickly pulled Stella in front of her and hid behind her. Stella let out a sigh.

"Mel, seriously you-"

"Looks like we have a cowardly rat here. If you don't want to go then I'll go." Lydia said giving a huff before striding forward.

"Hey!" Mel called after her but she didn't stop. "Stella, hurry up!" Mel pushed Stella forward. Stella let out another sigh before walking forward.

"I wonder why rabbit is so nervous. I wasn't so nervous when I married you." Te'ijal said to Galahad who was beside her. Galahad hissed.

"Don't mention that again, you vampress!" He quickly walked after the others. Te'ijal laughed quietly. "He really does look cute when he's angry or annoyed."

"Did you know that from Pemberly Keep to where we are now took approximately 395 steps?" Ulf asked as he looked up from counting his fingers. A look of surprise flitted across his face as he saw that the others had disappeared. He quickly looked around to make sure no one knew that he was muttering to himself before quickly rushing forward.

"Oh Edward! I have so many pending invitations from princesses asking for your hand in marriage and some of them are quite pretty if I say so myself." The queen said excitedly as Edward approached her. Edward gave Mel an awkward look before facing his mother.

"Umm Mum, actually I came here today to tell you that I already have someone I love and she loves me too. I've proposed to her and she has agreed. I came here today to introduce her to you." Edward said shifting his foot uncomfortably.

"Oh really?" Edward's parents said in unison as both straightened up.

"Who is it, son? Show her to us already." The king said impatiently as he skimmed over the party members.

"It must be Lydia! Edward, you proposed to Lydia right?" the queen said even more excited now.

"No way!" Edward and Mel both shouted in unison. Lydia shot a look at both of them. Mel quickly lowered her head as soon as he voice left her. _Let me get out of here! Please! _

"No? Then it must be this little beauty here." The queen said with her voice directed in Mel's direction. Mel felt herself go red. _Beauty? The queen called me a beauty? _A small smile formed on Mel's lips.

"The lavender hair is nice. It matches your complexion and you have such a pretty face. Edward, you have good taste." The queen said as she walked forward.

_Lavender hair? I don't have lavender hair. Could the queen be colour blind? _Mel perked up as she realized her vision of view had lavender hair in it. _S-Stella? _

"M-Mum it's actually not Ste-"

Before Edward could finish his sentence his mother had clicked her fingers and soon maids were busy bustling over Stella, leading her out of the throne room.

"Give her a beautiful makeover and find a beautiful dress for her to wear. Tonight we shall celebrate the engagement of the crown prince."

"No wait! You've got the wrong person!" Stella tried shouting out but the maids were quickly shuffling her out the room.

"Edward, do something!" Mel whispered furiously, tugging at Edward's sleeve.

"If you weren't such a cowardly rat, maybe things would have turned out differently." Lydia said as she folded her arms.

Te'ijal sighed. "Humans are so ignorant."

"Mum, Stella's not my-"

The queen held up her hand. "Now Edward, you shouldn't try to cover her from your parents. She will have to be shown to the world sooner or later so why not sooner than later? You and your party members must be tired. Why do you all take a rest and then come and celebrate with us tonight?" She looked around at all the members before giving a smile.

"Great, then all of you can stay in the inn free of charge tonight! Edward, go to your room and start preparing. Oh Edward, why did you tell me so late? I have so many invitations to send and so many things to prepare. Seriously why do all guys leave things to the last minute?" the queen said as she quickly left the room with maids following after her. The king then silently followed suit.

"Now wasn't that interesting? The queen actually didn't even consider Mel as a choice. First she said me then she said Stella. She didn't even mention the rat." Lydia said laughing.

"Shut up Lydia! That's not helping!" Edward shouted as he paced in a circle.

Mel suddenly felt a slight headache as a flurry of thoughts rushed through her head. _Pretty face…pretty hair… Is that what the queen expects from her future daughter-in-law? I have none of them… _Without saying anything she quietly slipped from the room. _I knew it! I can never be a noble! That's why I hate them! _

Te'ijal, Galahad and Ulf looked as the girl rushed from the room. Te'ijal sighed.

"Prince Edward, perhaps it would help if you knew that your _real _fiancée has just run away?" Ulf said as he turned towards the prince who was still muttering something.

"Yea I know, but-WHAT!?" Edward exclaimed as he turned around. Ulf pointed towards the door through which Mel had just run through. Edward was just about to run out when someone called him back.

"Edward, wait. I have something to ask you." The king said as he appeared in the room again.

"But…" Edward looked from the door back to his father.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll find her. I think it's best if you are not with her at the moment." Te'ijal said as she slid from the room. The others excused themselves out of the room.

"What is it, father?" Edward said as he leaned against a pillar.

"The girl your mother took is not your fiancée right?"

Edward nodded. "The girl I like was hiding behind her but mum kinda didn't give me the time to explain."

The king chuckled. "You know your mother. Once she's excited over something, she can't help it."

Edward nodded again and sighed. "But now I think Mel has misunderstood."

The king sighed. "When a woman misunderstands something everything becomes hell."

"But what should I do? If I show Mel to mum now, mum will think I'm joking."

"Then surprise her. Just tell her out of the blue when she doesn't expect it then she will have no choice but to believe it."

(3 hours later)

"Where is this rabbit? I can't sense or smell her anywhere!" Te'ijal said as she sat down on a bench frustrated. Suddenly soft snores from the bush behind her could be heard. Te'ijal curiously went around and found Mel curled up behind the bush asleep. A wave of relief passed through Te'ijal. As she slowly approached Mel, Mel started to wake. Mel rubbed her eyes and looked around, spotting Te'ijal.

"You are a very weird human. Most girls would run away and cry. You ran away but instead of crying you're sleeping." Te'ijal chuckled.

"I-I was tired. All the thinking and nervousness made me tired and besides I haven't cried once in my entire life so I don't plan on breaking that record." Mel said as she yawned.

"Are you not afraid of missing out on the engagement party?"

Mel froze for a moment. "The female lead is not me so why would I be missing out?"

Te'ijal sighed. "You humans are really ignorant. Don't you love Edward? Do you want another girl to be taking your spot when she's not the one he chose?"

"But I can't be a noble! I don't have it in me! I mean, look at me! I'm nothing compared to Stella or other girls. I'm too…ordinary." Mel said pointing to herself. Te'ijal looked Mel up and down.

"I don't think you're that bad. You have a good figure. You just need to eat a little bit more and not wear this dirty bandanna every day." Te'ijal said taking the bandanna from Mel's hair.

"Now come one, you have to get ready for a party."

(2 hours later)

Mel awkwardly stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in a red gown with short puffy sleeves and 3-inch high heels. Her hair was sleek and shiny. Te'ijal's mouth fell open and a smile appeared on Galahad's face.

"I-I hate this!" Mel said as she saw their expressions. "I told you I don't look nice!" Mel started to turn around but Te'ijal pulled her back.

"You are so pretty. You kinda remind me of a girl I once knew centuries ago. Her name was Rhen and I remember helping her with her makeup as well."

"Well, according to what I've counted Mel will have to walk 862 steps before she reaches the ball room." Ulf said as he looked up from counting his fingers. Te'ijal rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you can use your genius brain for?"

Ulf shook his head. "No, I can tell you all the elements of the periodic table off by heart and who or what they were name after and also…"

Te'ijal rolled her eyes again. "Let's go Mel before he bores our brains out." Te'ijal quickly shuffled Mel out of the house with Galahad following after them. They were halfway there before Te'ijal stopped.

"Oh, I forgot something back at the house! Galahad, come back with me and get it." Te'ijal said pulling Galahad after her.

"Hey, wait!" Mel shouted after them but they didn't reply. _What is Te'ijal playing? _Mel shrugged as she hurried to the palace. As she reached the palace a huge crack sounded. Mel looked down and saw to her dismay that one of her heels had broken.

"Damn! I hate high heels! My feet already hurt…" Mel could see the entrance was just a short ways away. She slowly walked there with a limp as she walked on her tip toes.

"Ticket please." The steward said holding out his hand.

"I'm Prince Edward's fian-" Mel stopped herself as she realized that a lot of people are around. "I'm Prince Edward's friend. My name's Mel."

The steward looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh Miss Mel, yes of course. Please come in." The steward said ushering her into the palace. "Hey Tom, take my shift." The steward said to a young man who was passing by. The young man nodded. Mel limped in and was greeted with the sound of music and laughter.

"Miss, is your leg alright?" The steward asked as he led her in.

"Hmm? Oh my leg's fine. I just need to sit down for awhile." Mel said with a forced smile as the pain in her leg rose.

"Well then, I'll get a drink for you m'lady. Please make yourself comfortable."

Mel smiled as the steward left. _Comfortable? In shoes and an outfit like this? Impossible. _Mel limped over to an empty table and sat down in the chair. She took off her shoe and felt her swollen foot. "'Damn high heels." She muttered under her breath.

[[*]]

"Your highness, Miss Mel is here. I just escorted her in." The steward bowed as he approached Edward.

"Really? She's here?" Edward asked.

The steward nodded. "However she seems to have hurt her foot because of her shoes."

"She hurt her foot?"

The steward nodded again.

"Ready son? It's almost time." The king said as he walked into the room.

Edward nodded and smiled. "She's here. I can do it now."

[[*]]

"Please welcome his highness, Prince Edward."

A roar of applause sounded throughout the hall.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to this party. It is quite an unexpected party since my mother just organized it today but the purpose of the party today is to introduce my fiancée and my lover to all of you."

"Oh he has such a dreamy voice!" A woman in front of Mel giggled. Mel snorted. People around her looked at her oddly.

"If you live with him as long as I've lived with him you will find his voice very annoying." Mel muttered under her breath.

"Mother, the girl I love was not the one you thought it was. Perhaps you did not see her well or you couldn't even see her." Edward said as he turned to his mother who was looking quite shocked. His father was smiling. "This girl hates nobles. She always rejected my advances because I was a noble and of royal blood but in the end my charm and manliness won her over." Edward smiled as his eyes skimmed over the audience and found Mel sitting down massaging her foot. She looked up when he stopped talking but turned away when she found him staring as well.

"Ha! What charm? What manliness? Does he have any?" Mel muttered to herself again.

Edward slowly walked down from the platform and made his way towards Mel who was unaware. The crowd slowly made a circle around them.

"She has a lot of bad habits and loves to argue."

Mel looked up shocked as she realized Edward was standing in front of her. She quickly hurried to put her shoe back on but in her nervousness the shoe dropped onto the floor. She bent down to get it but a hand beat her to it. Mel felt her colour rising as she pulled her hand back. She didn't dare look up.

"But she has shown me what love is and I'm glad that I met her." Edward said with a smile as he gently adjusted the shoe back onto Mel's foot.

"Her name is Mel and she is my lover and future wife."

Suddenly a tune played through the speakers. Mel looked up straight away.

"T-that is the sonnet you gave me that time."

Edward nodded. "You still remember the lyrics?"

A big smile appeared on Mel's face as she rushed forward embracing Edward.

"How could I forget?"

The roar of applause sounded again but even louder.

"W-what is this? Aren't you Edward's fiancée?" the queen asked Stella.

Stella shook her head. "Edward has loved Mel for a long time so there's no way that I could be his fiancée. I can't compare to her. Mel is unique in her own way that attracts Edward to her."

Mel's smile still lingered when they parted from their embrace.

"Don't leave me again?"

"Won't dream of it." Mel said as she moved forward, this time for his lips.

**First fan fic and please read my story on fictionpress as well. The link is on my profile:)**


End file.
